Comet
by millenniumsnow
Summary: What happens when Soul Society’s most powerful shinigami is forced to be engaged to Kuchiki Byakuya? Set during the Rukia rescue. OCxByakuya IchigoxRuki
1. The White Witch

Summary: What happens when Soul Society's most powerful shinigami is forced to be engaged to Kuchiki Byakuya? Set during the Rukia rescue. OCxByakuya IchigoxRuki

Disclaimer: No one in Bleach belongs to me but Hoshino Mayumi belongs to me.

Chapter One

The White Witch

"Mayumi-sama, the elders of the Hoshino Clan and elders of the Kuchiki Clan at the Kuchiki Main House will be holding a meeting tomorrow at three o' cock, you're presence is mandatory, Kuchiki Byakuya-sama will also be there," the servant said in a shaky voice.

"Wagata, you may leave," Mayumi replied without looking at him as he slowly left. She just watched the sakura petals drift down. Her katana laid beside her. Her dark, black hair was clipped in bun with a few loose strands in the front blew in the wind.

Everyone except the captains of the Gotei 13 feared her. She wasn't surprised though. She was the strongest shinigami in Soul Society. She could kill a group of people blindfolded without even a katana in both light and dark. Some people called her the White Witch because of her strength and her white kimono that has a red obi. She was extremely elegant.

"Mayumi what are you doing here?" said a rude voice behind her. She turned around and saw her older brother, Kazuma who was the head of the special forces. "Naniodendaiyo? I'm just sitting here," Mayumi answered.

"Did you hear about the meeting?" Kazuma wondered. Mayumi wondered, "Yeah. I can't believe Byakuya has so much time to go to so many meetings," Mayumi laughed a little. "Yeah but it must be something big," Kazuma said.

"Anyways I don't have time to just sit here," Mayumi said picking up her katana and standing up. Without another word, she left.

Most of the time when Mayumi walked, people would always bow. Today was no different however suddenly when Mayumi was near the sixth squad's entrance, a booming voice shouted, "Oi you over there!" Mayumi saw a girl a little bit shorter than her with long, blond, wavy hair. "Fight me," she said rudely. Mayumi fought the urge to roll her eyes. Ignoring her, she kept walking. Then she heard the girl behind her unshield her katana. Mayumi stopped walking.

"Stop acting like you're so high and mighty just because you're the strongest shinigami in Soul Society, who do you think you are!" she yelled. Mayumi turned around. Mayumi turned around looked at her square in the eye. The girl seemed to hesitantly black up a step. "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that. Causing such a ruckus in the early noon, some one like you isn't even worth killing," Mayumi shot back.

The girl angrily gripped her katana hard and charged towards Mayumi. "How pitiful," Mayumi muttered. The wind seemed to stop as blood splattered around. Mayumi had punched her in the stomach. Everyone there was sure she had damaged some bones and organs. The blond girl laid on the floor in pain. "You're still far. Even if you trained for a million years, you still could never put a scratch on me," Mayumi glared.

Suddenly a cold, calm voice demanded, "What is going on here." Mayumi turned around to see Byakuya. "Narungoto, she belongs in your squad," Mayumi said.

"Hoshino Mayumi even if you're the strongest in the Soul Society you have no right to attack people from my squad," Byakuya told her. "Don't make conclusions on your own, and you should teach your squad members some manners too," Mayumi gave a small smirk and flashed away.

When Mayumi was going to the fourth squad, she suddenly felt something and decided to turn back.

Rukia sat on the chair, sad. It was no use, every time she tried to think of something else, it all came back to Ichigo. It has been a few days already and she bored to the core. The only time she wasn't bored was when Hanatarou cleaned her cell and Renji would stop by once in awhile but besides that there was nothing to do.

Suddenly a squad member came in and told her, "Kuchiki-san, you have a visitor." When Rukia saw who it was she thought she was hallucinating. She couldn't believe Hoshino Mayumi, the strongest shinigami had come to pay her a visit.

Mayumi had to sneak in without Byakuya seeing her. She had something important for Rukia. "Ohiogozaimas Rukia," Mayumi said. "Ohio Hoshino-san," Rukia quickly said. "I have some news for you," Mayumi told her.

Rukia just looked at her waiting for her to continue. "Looks like some people are coming from the Real World," Mayumi said quietly. Rukia's eyes shot up. They were wide open. "Hontoni?" Rukia said. "Hai," Mayumi replied, "It's only about two minutes until they get here." Rukia didn't know what to say.

"What are you doing here?" a cold voice behind them said. Byakuya was standing there looking straight at her. "Nothing I just decided to pay your sister a visit," Mayumi said to him. "A squad member came to me saying she saw you in the sixth squad," Byakuya said. "I see, so now all of you guys are on a look out for me," Mayumi laughed a little. "So much time to kill."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed. He was definitely not looking forward to their meeting the next day. Suddenly they felt four different reiatsus enter Soul Society. "They're here," Mayumi said as her eyes narrowed. Byakuya and Rukia's eyes were wide. "It's time for me to depart, ja," Mayumi said as she left.

The alarm had went off and everyone was aware of what had just happened. The captain commander immediately called for a meeting.

"Jidanbo lift the gate for me," Mayumi ordered. "Hai Hoshino-sama," Jidanbo quickly said as he lift the gate for her. "Arigatou," Mayumi thanked as she walked out of Seretei. Ichigo and his friends didn't seem to be there yet.

Mayumi wanted to go see an old friend.

Afer walking for awhile, Mayumi arrived in front of two large hands that held up a sign and a small tatami building in the back. When Mayumi got to the door a maid came out and asked for what she wanted.

"May I talk to Shiba Kukaku?" Mayumi said. "Um who are you?" the maid asked cautiously. "Hoshino Mayumi," Mayumi replied. The maid's eyes widened in fright. "P-Please come i-in," she stuttered. She opened the door further to that Mayumi could get in.

When the maid slid open a door, Mayumi saw Kukaku sitting there smoking as usual. "Mayumi!" Kukaku exclaimed when she saw Mayumi.

"Isashiburides Kukaku," Mayumi greeted. "What are you doing here?" Kukaku wondered. She was surprised that Mayumi had come to visit her.

"Just thought I should stop by," Mayumi told her. "Looks like Soul Society is getting uneasy," Kukaku commented. "Yeah…" Mayumi said quietly. "Shouldn't you be going?" Kukaku wondered.

"No. I'm staying until tomorrow morning," Mayumi told her. "Alright. Hey you go prepare a room for Mayumi-san," Kukaku told one of her servants. "Hai Kukaku-sama," the servant said and left the room.

"Oi One-san!" A voice shouted from behind Mayumi. Mayumi turned around and saw Ganju. When he saw Mayumi he immediately said, "Mayumi-san!" "Konichiwa Ganju," Mayumi said to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Just passing by until tomorrow," Mayumi said. "Oh. Did you hear about the Ryoka?" Ganju asked. "Yes," Mayumi replied, "they came in the afternoon. Seretei is uneasy right now. All the gates are down and it seems that Jidanbo is also injured." "Yeah I met the Ryoka just now. One of them is rude mouthed. Jidanbo had opened the gate for them but Ichimaru Gin came and hurt Jidanbo," Ganju explained.

"Anyways lets play chess," Kukaku suggested. "Sure," Mayumi said as a servant took out a chess board.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Kukaku roared.

Mayumi slowly opened her eyes angrily. She had been trying to sleep all this time but some people were causing a big mess outside. Getting up from her futon, she got dressed, grabbed her zampakuto and went out.

Then Mayumi let out a large amount of reiatsu that shut everyone up. There was two orange heads, a back haired guy, a big, brown haired guy, and a black cat. They all stared at her.

"You should be quiet when someone is trying to sleep," Mayumi said. You could tell she wasn't in a good mood even though she was calm. "Gomenasai Mayumi-san," Ganju apologized, "these are the Ryoka." Ganju pointed to Ichigo, Orihime, Ishida, Chad, and Yoruichi.

"Isashiburi Yoruichi," Mayumi said to the black cat. "Konichiwa Mayumi," Yoruichi smiled. "Yoruichi you know her?" Ichigo asked. "Of course," Yoruichi replied. "You guys have come Kuchiki Rukia am I right?" Mayumi wondered. "Hai," Ichigo replied.

"How foolish, you guys wont last even a day in Seretei," Mayumi said. "Nandatou? How do you know? Don't act like you're all strong!" Ichigo exclaimed. Mayumi smirked. "Act?" She echoed, "hmph you want to see if I'm strong or not?"

"Ichigo yamero," Ganju hissed. "Urusei," Ichigo shot back. He grabbed his zampakuto and charged at her. Mayumi's left hand grabbed his zampakuto and threw it across the room while her right hand punched his stomach and sent him flying across the other side.

"Give it up. It's impossible for you to scratch me at your level," Mayumi warned. "Ichigo yamete, she's Hoshino Mayumi, the head of the Hoshino Clan and also the strongest shinigami in Soul Society," Yoruichi explained. "Strongest?" Orihime repeated. Ganju nodded. "So who cares?" Ichigo said, "I'll beat every one in my way and save Rukia!" "Do what you want. I have to go now. Sayonara," Mayumi told them coldly and flashed away before anyone could say anything else.

When Mayumi got to the gates she jumped up and broke a hole through the barrier. She landed near the sixth squad so she decided to visit Rukia.

However when she got there, a servant said, "Kuchiki Rukia has been sentenced a death penalty and has been transferred to the Shrine of Penitence." "I see. Arigatou," Mayumi told her.

At three o' clock Mayumi reported to the Kuchiki Mansion just like she was told to.

Thank you for reading the first chapter! please review.


	2. The Meeting

The Meeting

When a servant helped her slide the door open, she saw a group or elders from the Kuchiki Clan on one side of the room, and a group of elders from the Hoshino Clan on the other side of the room with her brother. Byakuya was sitting the middle. Everyone was on a mat. There was a mat across from Byakuya so Mayumi took a seat.

"Good now that you're all here, we have an announcement to make," one of the elders from the Kuchiki Clan said. "Kuchiki Byakuya, you and Hoshino Mayumi will be getting married," one of the elders from the Hoshino Clan said to Byakuya.

"I refuse," Mayumi immediately said. "Refusal from any of you will not be accepted," the elder said. "You cannot force us to marry," Byakuya told him.

"It has been decided already," another elder said, "both of you may hold tremendous power but we still have the right to choose who you will marry. It is for the clan's sake."

"I don't care. I'm not getting married," Mayumi shot back. Normally she could contain her self but this was too much.

"Are you trying to pick up a fight?" Mayumi said. "Mayumi stop arguing," Kazuma told her. "Urusei I wasn't talking to you," Mayumi snapped back. "What if we don't marry?" Byakuya asked. "Both of you will be kicked out of your house," the elders said.

Mayumi could live perfectly fine without the Hoshino house but it would hurt her pride.

"Fine…" Mayumi and Byakuya both said at last. "Good, now that you understand. The point is to produce a heir," one of the elders explained. "Wagarimashtaka, if you're done talking trash I will be departing," Mayumi told them as she shot up from her seat, yanked open the tatami doors so hard that they almost broke and flashed step away.

When Mayumi got outside, she heard a big crash and felt the Ryokas' reiatsus near. The alarm went off and she saw a bunch of shinigamis running around.

"You should have stayed," a voice said behind her. It was Byakuya. "They said our wedding will be next week."

"I don't care. I hate those elders. Who do they think they are? If it wasn't for my pride I would have refused," Mayumi told Byakuya.

"Yamamoto-taichou requested you to eliminate the Ryoka if they entered," Byakuya explained.

"Go ahead and tell him I refuse," Mayumi said. "By refusing you are causing many unnecessary problems," Byakuya said. "That is true, However, those problems aren't mine. Being ordered around pisses me off," Mayumi replied.

"The elders will yell at you."

"Let them do what they want."

"Anyways I'll be saying hello to the Ryokas lets hope that, that orange head will have some manners. I also hope they all go through some training," Mayumi said turning to leave. "Matte, you mean you already met them?" Byakuya narrowed his eyes. "That's right. I've already met them," Mayumi gave a small smirked.

"That's betraying the Gotei 13. You met them and you didn't even kill them," Byakuya said. "Betray? Have you gone mad? You might not know but I am not part of the Gotei 13," Mayumi shot.

"I'm going to have to report you to the captain commander," Byakuya told her. "Go ahead. Telling the captain commander is not going to do anything. I'm not part of Gotei 13 and even you should know Seretei can't really survive without me here so he can't kick me out," Mayumi said and flashed away.

"Mayumi-sama the captain commander has requested for you to see him," a shinigami told Mayumi while she was walking. "Wagarimashtaka," Mayumi told him. 'That idiot' she thought to Byakuya.

|*|E|*|L|*|L|*|E|*|

"Did you need something?" Mayumi asked Yamamoto when she got to the first squad's captain's office. Byakuya was also there.

"You seem to have already met the Ryoka," Yamamoto said to her. "That is right. I've already greeted them," Mayumi told him.

"Why didn't you kill them?" Yamamoto questioned. "I didn't have a reason, they are no threat to me. In fact they aren't a threat to anyone if you leave them alone and let them do what they want. They just came to rescue Kuchiki Rukia," Mayumi explained.

"Even so, they are still intruders. I am going to have to punish you," Yamamoto told her. "I didn't do anything wrong and also you have no right to punish me. I'm not part of Gotei 13," Mayumi told him.

"I will have you put in a cell," Yamamoto said to her. Mayumi smiled. "If you try I can hurt anyone who tries to take me there."

"Jotomatte gurasai," Byakuya interrupted, "we are forced to be married and the wedding will be in a week." Mayumi shot Byakuya a glare. "Marriage?" Yamamoto echoed, "very well then. I will let this go for once." "Even if you didn't let it go you still wouldn't have been able to do anything," Mayumi glared.

It took Mayumi all her strength to not cut off Byakuya's head. "Both of you are dismissed."

|*|E|*|L|*|L|*|E|*|

"You bastard," Mayumi shot at Byakuya as soon as they were out. "I'm not going to let you go away with the marriage," Byakuya said. "What's wrong? Can't live without your clan?" Mayumi smirked, "I will go against my clan if I have to. However, you can't live without your clan so basically I am basically controlling whether you stay or get kicked out." Byakuya narrowed his eyes.

"I grant luck to the Ryoka," Mayumi said walking away, "I hope they save your sister, if they don't I might go save her myself."

Thank you for reading! Sorry if this chapter was boring the next one will be better. Please review!


End file.
